1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to reducing fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gasoline is a limited resource that is the backbone of global economies. As supplies dwindle, fuel costs will continue to increase. Individual consumers and businesses need ways to reduce fuel consumption. One option is to improve gasoline mileage. Ongoing efforts to improve gasoline mileage include hybrid cars that are more expensive. Many newer cars weigh less and generally achieve better gas mileage. However, consumers and businesses that can only afford older cars have little option but to use what they have.
Introduction of fuel-injection systems with better performance has made carburetor systems obsolete. However, both systems share the same limitations. In both systems liquid fuel is either injected (sprayed under relatively high pressure) into the air stream, or dispersed by carburetor jets (low pressure) into the air stream. Fuel injectors simply produce smaller fuel droplets. If liquid fuel is not fully vaporized, small droplets are formed. At a molecular scale, these droplets regardless of their size are comprised of very large numbers of fuel molecules. As combustion begins, only the surface layer of the droplet is burned. Combustion products surround the unburned fuel droplet and slow further combustion. As a result fuel is wasted and unburned fuel pollutes the environment and contaminates engine oil.
Many fuel evaporators have been developed over the years. However, none of them has become commercially available. The prior art solutions have several limitations. Many systems include a means to return fuel that does not evaporate to the fuel tank. It appears substantially full vaporization has not been consistently achieved. Numerous problems have made prior fuel evaporator systems impractical.
While fuel vaporization has held great promise it has not proven commercially viable. In addition, the new vehicles that get better mileage are often beyond the means of many consumers. This leaves cost conscious consumers and businesses without any means to remedy the effects of high fuel costs.